


Fright Night

by CapNstuff



Series: Fright Night [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autumn, Bucky Barnes Feels, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Falling In Love, Familiars, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Human/Vampire Relationship, Marvel Universe, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Vampire Bites, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Family, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff
Summary: there’s something oddly suspicious about your new neighbors (loosely based off of the 1984 film Fright Night).
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Fright Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967317
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. New Neighbors

You groan in frustration as you try to close your janky trunk, your bags sitting near your feet. You smile in accomplishment as you finally close the trunk, taking a couple of steps towards the house.

Your eyebrows raise in surprise as you see a moving truck outside the Johnson’s home, which was right next door. The Johnson’s had lived there for as long as you could remember, their house was the biggest on the corner of the cul de sac.

Your curiosity grew even further as the movers carried out dark Victorian furniture. The house was already red brick itself, with Victorian-styled towers and ornate trims that enhanced the railings of the home.

You grabbed your bags and started to move to the front door, still watching the movers do their job. You stopped for a second as you could feel a cold stare, and goosebumps rose on the back of your neck.

You quickly whipped around to see a blonde-haired man, his hands resting on the patio railing, Victorian brown contrasted with the maroon accented door. He didn’t look away as you stared back, you almost felt like you were drawn to him.

Something about his blue eyes and glistening lips curled up in a sneer made you want to run inside but your feet felt stuck to the ground as though you were in quicksand. The strange man leaned forward slightly, getting a much better view of you and you opened your mouth, wanting to say anything and everything.

“y/n, is that you?”

Your mother peeked out the front door, the work clothes she wore were sticking to her. You turned your attention away, walked up a couple of steps, and greeted your mother. You turn away from her and look at the neighbor’s house, eyes searching for the man again.

However, when you turned over to look at the patio, it was like he was never there.

“You okay, dear?”

Your eyebrows were furrowed and your mouth slightly agape, turning towards your mother you nod slightly. She gestures you inside but you pause in front of the front door, you shake your head slightly. It felt a bit ridiculous to be so suspicious of a neighbor you’ve never even met.

“Yeah, mom. I’m okay.”

image  
You walked into the house and set your bags down in your bedroom. You walked back downstairs to see your mother cooking dinner, turning the noodles around with a pasta fork.

“How was your trip, dear?”

You take a seat on one of the bar stools in front of the island, sipping on a glass of water.

“It was good; not too much traffic.”

Your mother nods in approval and takes out plates from one of the cabinets for the two of you. She sets one of the plates down and spoons up the noodles with pesto sauce. She goes over to sit next to you, making a plate full of food for herself.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“What’s up, dear?”

You swirl the noodles around your fork, thinking of how you were going to tell this to her. You knew it was going to sound ridiculous but you couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in that house.

“Do the new neighbors seem… odd to you?”

She placed her fork down and turned to with a raised eyebrow, “what do you mean ‘odd’?”

You shrugged, placing a napkin in your lap. “When I arrived, I had this strange feeling that someone was watching me and when I turned around this blonde guy was staring. It felt like… I don’t know, I just couldn’t look away. I didn’t want to look away.”

Your mom contemplated speaking for a second, trying to find words for your situation. A large smile floated onto your mom’s face.

“Was he handsome?”

You roll your eyes and pick up your fork again, shoving as much pasta as you could. Your mom takes a sip of water before turning towards you, a lot more serious than before.

“I know it’s been hard, dear. I can’t even imagine what you’ve gone through with all the things that Brock put you through,” you stopped for a second, frozen by the sound of that asshole’s name.

“But, I think it’s time you tried to move on. I don’t want you to think that every person out there is like him. You just need to find someone that’s right for you.”

You drop your fork, letting it clang onto your half-empty plate of pesto and noodles. Tears well up in your eyes, a sob escaping your mouth. Your mom gasps and jumps out of her seat, enveloping you in a hug.

“I’m just so scared.” You whispered into your mom’s arms, holding her as tight as you could. She sighed slightly, her grip on yours was as tight as ever. Her heart burned for you, wanting nothing more than to take your pain away.

“I know, dear. I know,” and she held you there for a while, letting you talk and cry out all of your fears. You hadn’t visited her in a while and it felt good to get everything out. You had talked to her about Brock before, but definitely not all the intricate details of his suffering he made you go through.

Your mom looked at her watch before turning towards you, “why don’t you get some rest? I’m sure your trip was exhausting.”

She kisses your forehead and you nod, muttering a goodnight as well. You walked up the stairs to your childhood bedroom. You started to unpack, the suitcase resting on your old bed. Not much had changed in the room, everything was mostly still the same from when you were in high school.

You paused for a second, then walked around the room reminiscing about everything before you moved out. You picked up an old sports trophy and giggled a bit, silently wondering what your old teammates were up to nowadays. Still smiling, you walked over to sit on your window seat; it was always your go-two sitting spot.

You had cried, laughed, spied on your hot neighbor, and gossiped with your best friend on that seat. You sit down on the fluffy cushions and stare out the window, wondering all the times you have sat here for hours and hours on end.

Night has finally arrived. Faint clouds converged around the moon and crickets sang their melodies. You could tell that the night seemed cold; little pockets of air had rushed through the old window making you shiver slightly.

A giggle escapes your lips as you see an old teen romance novel placed randomly on your dresser next to the window. You grab the book and turn some pages, remembering the plot in an instant.

You dozed off while reading the book, not noticing how late it was. You paused, checking your phone. You muttered a quick “shit” at the clock since it was about 3:00 am now. You were supposed to wake up early in the morning to help your mom with some housework. So much for trying to get a good night's sleep.

You took a slight peek out your window, clutching the paper book in your hand. Then you freeze, dropping the book in your hand and letting it fall to the floor.

There were two of your neighbors, heavy fog whispering around them. From your childhood bedroom, it was harder to see from being so but there was no doubt in your mind of what you saw. There was a new mysterious man who was accompanying the blonde one you saw earlier.

His skin was quite faded, paler than anyone you had ever seen. His hair was a chestnut brown and his eyes were like the sea. He wore a dark sweater and his demeanor seemed different from the one you had met earlier. You shivered from the mere thought of his presence, you wanted to be closer towards him.

You honestly had thought you were safe up in your room, however, he seemed to notice you. His eyes flickered up to your window and his stare was so forceful, you wouldn’t dare look away.

A smirk reached towards his face, seems like he knew something but you didn’t.

But the thing was, it wasn’t the fairly handsome neighbor that caught your attention. It was what they were doing that made you drop your book in fear and surprise. Your neighbors had carried a coffin up to the front porch.

A fucking coffin.


	2. Peter Vincent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve figures out that you’re bucky’s mate while you’re still trying to battle with yourself whether your neighbors are supernatural.

Steve taps the side of his wine glass, waiting for Bucky to set up his coffin in the basement. Steve had already done so, it wasn’t much of a hassle. 

Steve chuckled a bit into his cup, thinking about their whole situation. Of course, they would move into a brand new neighborhood and have problems right off the bat. Luckily, since Steve’s only half-vampire and can endure the sun—he can investigate much more than Bucky can.

He took a sip of the blood that filled the glass, relishing in the pure taste of the substance. He started to pour some in a glass for Bucky as he heard his hard footsteps on the hardwood floor. 

“You were right. Our neighbor does look like her.” 

Steve nodded towards Bucky while he took the glass out of Steve’s hand, taking a small sip of the thick blood filled to the brim. Bucky had to think long and hard about what he was going to do with you.

You had looked so identical to his past lover—so utterly the same and yet so very different. You had the same hair and eyes and even the same height, but there was something so captivatingly different. You were almost addictive—even if he didn’t know your name.

“She’s different, isn’t she?”

Bucky had only sighed at his best friend before he nodded. Bucky felt a pull towards you, which was something he never felt with her. When he saw you peeking at them through the window, he couldn’t help but want to go over there into your house.

“I think she’s your mate, Buck.”

Bucky’s head snapped towards Steve’s, his eyes were quite wide as well. Mates were always extremely rare. So rare that even in Bucky’s four hundred year life span, he’s never heard of a vampire having a mate—much less with a human.

“Steve, you know that they’re rare-”

“I know, jerk. I’m well aware. But you feel something that I’ve never felt—that I’ve never heard any vampire feel before. The only time I’ve ever heard a vampire feel was Angel, who had a soul.”

Bucky chugged his alcohol-infused blood, drinking every last drop. He knew Steve was right; there was something very odd going on with the two of you. Even though you saw them carry his coffin inside, there was a part of him that was hopeful.

He knew how humans reacted to the supernatural, and he had only hoped you would understand. He wanted to see you again, curled up next to your window sill, and reading a book. He couldn’t get you out of his head.

Their conversation was soon interrupted by a ring of the doorbell. Steve and Bucky looked at each other before walking towards the door. Steve slowly opened it, surprised to see your mother standing right before them.

image  
Last night.

All you could think about was last night.

You watched as your neighbors carried a large black coffin, the brunette staring back at you with a smirk. That image had played in your head practically all day. Even when your mother had you wake up early to help her fix a shelf—you had accidentally hammered your thumb.

Part of you didn’t want to even process it. The other, however, couldn’t help but ask so many questions. Why did they have a coffin? What was inside it? Where were they going to put it? Why was that guy so pale and almost dead like?

You even tried to convince yourself that it was just a wardrobe, a very oddly coffin-shaped wardrobe. But alas, the other side of your mind had stopped letting you think like that. You knew what you saw—and it wasn’t a wardrobe.

You peaked over outside from your bedroom window, seeing that everything was pitch black. You knew one of them was home considering that there was a car in the driveway. But still, nothing had moved a muscle since you started to stare at it.

You walked downstairs to see that your mother was gone; you just assumed that she was at work. You sat in front of the couch, desperately needing anything that could distract you until she got home. 

A sigh escapes your lips as you turn on the TV, quietly switching through each channel. It took quite a while but then you had found one that struck your interest. Fake letters scattered across the screen and dark clouds surrounded the letters.

Peter Vincent: The World-Renowned Vampire Hunter

Your eyebrows rose at the title, and you laughed to yourself for a little bit. However, your fingers holding the remote had never moved to change the channel. 

“Hello, I’m Peter Vincent. On tonight’s program, we’ll be showing you how to detect a vampire.” 

You let yourself sink back into the couch, watching intently at everything he was spouting out to the TV. Honestly, you had felt a little bit ridiculous that you were continuing to watch this, but there was a tiny bit of you that wanted to keep watching due to your suspicious neighbors.

“To find a vampire, one must notice that they never go out into the sun. This may be through tinted windows or just never being spotted out and about.”

Your eyes widened slightly, your mind slowly connecting the dots. The other neighbor, the one that had stared at you, never came out into the sun. Your mother always just figured it was a preference but somehow, your mind had told you otherwise.

“They sleep in coffins, which can be an array of all different kinds, but you should know that they’re quite big.”

Your breath hitched, your fingers gripping the material on your jeans. He kept babbling on but you honestly weren’t listening—too engrossed in your thoughts.

A coffin.

A goddamn stupid fucking coffin.

You knew this all sounded so crazy but any of this was too big to just be a coincidence. The guy that you saw that night, he looked like he was dead—un-living in all sorts of ways. 

“And before we end this program, if you ever come across these evil beings, one must know that a stake to the heart should kill the beasts.” 

The old man pressed his fingertips onto his chest, right where his heart would be, and patted it a couple of times. You quickly turn off the TV, your heart was pounding and your chest constricting.

Your mind goes blank, staring into the void that was of thoughts. Were you crazy? Was this all just a misunderstanding?

Ultimately, your mind was racing with these thoughts, but your body reacted before that. Before you know it, you find yourself in front of an old chair on the patio out in the backyard. It was quite old but not too rotted that it should work. 

You moved it so it was on its side and press your hands onto one of the legs. Grunting, you successfully rip off the old rotted wood. You run back into the house—searching for any knife you could find that could dwindle down the wood. Finally, you grabbed the perfect knife and started to shave off pieces as fast as you could. 

“Honey! I’m home!”

Your whole body jumps, dropping the wooden stake and letting it clang onto the tile floor. You hear your mom ask questions, and you try to answer them as best as you could before shoving the stake into your jacket pocket. Your mother entered the kitchen, setting some groceries down on the island. 

“Oh, good, dear! I need help with preparing dinner tonight. I’ve invited our neighbors over, isn’t that exciting? Oh! And I learned their names too, Bucky and Steve. How cute!”

You nod with fake enthusiasm, listening to your mother talk about what she was going to prepare for the dinner party. Even if they weren’t really vampires, there was only one way to find out.


	3. dinner party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your mother invites your vampire neighbors over for dinner.

You looked at the clock on your phone, 8:00. Your knee was bouncing up and down as you sat in the dining room, the room was neatly organized for the guests. Your mother had prepared a splendid meal and had asked you to set the dining room up before they came.

God, the makeshift stake you had made felt so unbelievably heavy as you tucked it into your jacket. You could hardly breathe as your mother set the food on the table for distribution.

Your whole body jumped as the doorbell rang, and your heart started palpitating on the spot. This was a really awful idea, you didn’t even have a plan on how you would trick them into finding out who they were. So here you are, about to attack a random person that probably wasn’t even a vampire.

“Could you get that dear?”

You snapped out of your gaze and nodded, legs completely wobbly as you walked over towards the door; your palms were sweating buckets as they stuck to the doorknob. You slowly open the door, seeing that the two of them

Bucky had stared at you wide-eyed, taking in all of your features. You tried to not become flustered from his longing stare but you couldn’t help it. Next to him, Steve was carrying a bottle of wine.

You didn’t want to admit it, but they looked good, they knew how to clean up nicely. Bucky had worn a fancy button-up with a black fleece jacket. You stood there for a second, lost in the sight of him. Steve and Bucky shared a glance for a second before Steve cleared his throat–your stare breaking and you suddenly become overpowered and flustered.

You open the door wide, silently letting them know that they could come in, but they didn’t move a muscle. Your heart started beating louder, something that you undoubtedly thought that they heard.

“Not going to come in, huh?”

Steve and Bucky look towards each other, silently contemplating. Your breath hitched as Bucky started to smirk, just like last night.

“C’mon, doll. Don’t you want us to come in?”

You gulped, watching as the two of you just stood there smirking at you. A sigh left your lips as you mumbled under your breath, giving them a confirmation of letting them inside. They both walk into your home, looking around and inspecting certain gadgets.

Your mom comes in to greet them while you stand in the corner, nervously picking at your sweater. All you could think about was that stupid smirk, that stupid dumb smile, and his stupid dumb hair styled perfectly. You really didn’t want to think about that at the moment but it had taken over your whole mind.

You didn’t really understand that your stomach was swirling with butterflies as he talked to your mother about whatever. You should be terrified, absolutely traumatized that two vampires had just waltzed straight into your house.

By the fact that they couldn’t get in without an invitation, your suspicions rose even more. You knew you’d have to test this theory even more but

Your mother went ahead and showed them around, telling them where things were like the bathroom and dining room. You followed them from behind., not taking a single glance away from them.

You fell silent as the three of them continue to talk, watching closely for any signs. Bucky’s eyes flicker towards yours and you desperately try and look away, but he’s already caught you. You can feel the stare burn into your skull, you couldn’t look away as if he was pulling you right in.

“Why don’t we sit down and eat, yeah?”

Your trance is interrupted by your mother’s voice and you all sit down, passing around the food. You are still for the most part extremely silent, only listening to the conversation and answering when needed. Your mother places her fork down, chuckling to herself before speaking up.

“You know, y/n had this crazy idea earlier, and she said that you guys are vampires. Isn’t that hilarious?”

You practically spit out your water, Bucky and Steve were staring at each other and then turned towards you. You really wanted to glare at your mother, but you just had to smile and act like it was just some joke.

“Oh, did she? I can understand that. We don’t… get out a lot.”

Steve tries to dissipate the conversation by changing the subject but Bucky’s eyes were still trained on you–watching vehemently at every move you make. Honestly, he was quite impressed that you figured it out so fast. The only thing you saw last week was him and Steve putting a coffin inside their home, so he was impressed, to say the least. Abruptly, you stand up–your chair screeching against the tile floor.

“I’ll, um, I’ll be right back.”

Your mother raised an eyebrow at you but nonetheless nodded, watching as you scurried down the hallway. You closed the door as fast as you could, your chest heavily rising and falling. Your hands felt sticky from nerves and your body felt like it was vibrating. You brace yourself on the bathroom sink, stare at yourself in the mirror to try and calm yourself down.

You then turn on the sink and splash some water on your face, letting the cool sensation help you snap out of your anxiousness. You turned off the water and wiped your face, taking a deep breath to prepare yourself before opening the door.

Your whole body jumps out of your skin as you come face-first into Bucky’s broad chest, you can see that he’s intensely staring at you. Your whole body becomes riddled with goosebumps as he grabs you by the arm.

“Y/n-”

You don’t even think before you realize what you’re doing. It all felt like slow motion as you reached into your jacket pocket, hands firmly gripping the stake. You were just trying to defend yourself, who knows what kind of game he was playing?

You try and aim for the heart, straight and center in his chest hoping the wood would penetrate the skin. Although, as quickly as you pulled it out, Bucky’s hand had already stopped you.

A gasp leaves your lips at the sight of his eyes–they were red and black, much different from the lore. You flinch as you hear the snapping of the stake, he had completely snapped it in half right before your eyes.

A small yelp left your throat as he pinned you up against the wall, his face just inches from yours. And oh how angry he looked, his nose was practically fuming with rage from your little stunt you just pulled. Your eyes snapped shut, bracing yourself for whatever torturing he was going to do to you.

But to your surprise, the pain never came but instead, you felt your hand being lifted. Your eyes snap open as he gently placed your hand on his chest, it was rising and falling so delicately. You then could feel the loud, fast beating of his heartbeat.

“I know you feel this way too.”

His face inched closer, smirking as he watched you become more flustered. Your noses were almost touching, and your heart felt like it was going to stop. Your fist tightens on his chest, your eyes as wide as they can be. Your heart is beating a mile a minute and your stomach is just swirling with the jitters as you could only feel his presence that was engulfed around you.

“I’ll see you around, sunshine.”

And with that, he just vanished, leaving you panting and alone in your hallway. 

~ ~ TWO WEEKS LATER ~~ 

Halloween. Your favorite night of the year where you can pretend to be whatever you wanted for just the night. You take a sip of your drink, listening to your friend go on about some girl she took interest in since her breakup.

You nodded like you were paying attention but in all honesty, you weren’t following much of what she was saying. The music was loud, the bass booming inside your chest.

You hadn’t seen Bucky or Steve ever since the encounter at your house–which this had surprised you to no end. For nights on end you had stayed up for god knows how long, waiting just in case he came back. You hadn’t even seen them around their house, even though their car was parked there for the majority of the time. So eventually, you just gave up on the idea of seeing him again–which made you feel a pang of sadness.

You had not stopped thinking about Bucky since that night, it was like he made a mark on you that you just couldn’t rub off. You tried distracting yourself and trying to occupy your mind with other things but it would always go back to that one moment where he gently lifted your hand onto his chest to feel his heartbeat.

Tonight, you had dressed up as a witch for Halloween, which you wanted to match with your friend. You were in all black with Victorian clothes and witches had to tie it all together.

However, your eyebrows furrow at an all too familiar presence–the feeling like someone was staring at you. You turn around to just see people dancing from the music, and you couldn’t notice anything out of the ordinary.

Although you still felt weird, a tingling sensation in your chest had deemed otherwise. You turn around again, eyes scanning the crowd for anything out of the ordinary but nothing seemed to be odd. You then whipped your head around, wanting to get back to talking to your friend.

Your eyes widened at the figure not too far away from you, he had worn the same black jacket as that night. Your heart starts to speed up, which makes him smile slightly. Your mouth opens in surprise to see his fangs out–poking his bottom lip slightly.

You are only able to whisper under your breath, hoping he can hear every ounce of how you say his name.

“Bucky.”


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after seeing Bucky at the party, he tells you he needs to show you something.

Your chest heaved up and down, your eyes not daring to leave the stoic glare of his. You placed your drink down on the table while your friend was trying to get your attention. But you still paid no attention to her, only the man right in front of you. Her lips zipped up as she followed your gaze as she excused herself, leaving the two of you alone. 

You felt yourself involuntarily moving, watching as he was meeting you halfway. Your heart thudded against your chest, the whirling feelings in your stomach only increasing. 

You knew last time that this was a very bad idea. You thought that you had scared him off, but it looked like he was just waiting—waiting for you. However, you knew that he was right. You couldn’t just hide your feelings. 

You hadn’t stopped thinking about that night, the night he snapped your stake in half with his face inches away from yours. In fact, it was the only thing you could think about as if it was haunting your mind through the days of him being absent.

His presence got closer and closer, hands reaching out to you, which you took almost immediately. The song that was currently playing boomed in your ear, people were paying no attention to the two of you as they danced about.  
His hands unclasped yours to move up and touch your face, fingers finding the contours of your face and tracing gently along with them. He smiled slightly, which made you gasp, and his fangs were on display. It seemed as if it was the one night a year that he could be himself. 

“I have not stopped thinking about you, doll.”

Your breath hitched at his words, heart thudding against your rib cage even harder than before. His statement made you quite flustered, hands slightly shaking as they came to rest on your chest. Despite the song being the opposite of slow, he started to sway your bodies to the beat—relishing in the feeling of one another.

“As much as I hate to admit it, I can’t stop thinking about you either.”

A chuckle left his lips as he started to trace your features again, almost as if he was awe-struck at your presence. You looked up at him with a small smile, muttering the words that came out of your mouth. 

“I’m sorry, about that night-”

“Don’t apologize, doll, I would have reacted the same way.” 

You nodded in understanding while he brightly smiled and all you could do was stare; you were much in a trance with his sharp fangs. He then grabs your wrist, gently tugging. 

“Come on, I want to show you something.”

~~

You furrow your eyebrows as his car pulls up to his house, the graceful Victorian features sticking out in a towering way. You two walk up to the door and head inside, Steve immediately greeting you with a surprised face. 

“Finally caved, huh?”

Bucky could only roll his eyes, “shut up, punk.” Steve chuckled as he sipped on his drink—it looked thick and dark, which you can only assume its blood. 

Bucky never lets go of your wrist, gently pulling again to let you know to walk. You two moved up to the grand staircase, stopping right in front of a very old painting.

But it wasn’t the painting that made you gasp in shock, eyes so wide that Bucky thought they were going to come out of their sockets. It was who was in that painting that had startled you half to death. 

It was you. All the features in that painting were an exact replica of yours, the nose, the eyes, the shape of your jaw, the length of your arms; it was like a replica of you.

Your whole body started to tense, hands shaking as you tried to understand what was going on. Sending your discomfort, Bucky decided to speak.  
“She was smart, you know. As smart as you are—she found out what I was as quickly as you.” He paused to look over at you, his own thoughts soothing as he could see your shoulders slickly relaxed. 

“She has all the same features as you, even some same mannerisms. She has a different name, of course, but you two are quite similar.” Again he pauses, making sure that you’re listening in on every detail, holding onto every single word that escapes his lips. 

“Even though all those years, all the love we had for each other—I’ve never felt what I feel for you. I can’t even explain it… it’s as if I’m drawn to you. Like we’re-”

“Soulmates of sorts?” 

His head whips towards yours, not expecting that to fly out of your mouth. You don’t look at him, however, your eyes stay glued to the painting. 

“I’ve had a feeling, ever since that night. The thing was, I should’ve been scared shitless that you broke a whole wooden stake and pressed me up against the wall but… I wasn’t.”

You turned to look at him now, eyes gleaming right at him. He shivered at your stare before turning back to the painting again. 

“They’re called mates. I didn’t think that they were real until Steve told me otherwise. Our case is very rare, doll.” 

“You know, I had a boyfriend not that long ago. He… uh… he was abusive.” You said the last words just below a whisper, tears already springing to your eyes at the thought of Brock. 

“You don’t have to keep going-”

A sad smile reached your lips as you nodded, knowing full well that you were ready. You trusted him. “He would hit me and shout horrible things to me.. I-“  
Bucky pulled you into a hug and whispered sweet nothings, despite his mind clouded with rage. For a while though, you didn’t say anything after that, the two of you just holding each other. You just continued to study the old painting before you. But you were quite calm—relaxed even. 

You turned towards Bucky in a flash, grabbing his cheeks and pulling him towards you in a passionate kiss. It took a second for Bucky to register what was happening, but he relaxed as well, hands snaking around your waist.  
Your heart thudded loud; you were sure that Bucky could hear the pattering of your heart. Your hands came down to rest on his chest, pulling him even closer towards you as your lips melted against each other. 

All of this felt right, his touches, and the feeling of your lips on his—you felt content. However, Bucky quickly shoved you off of him, his eyes wide and even scared. You were about to question what was wrong until you saw the fangs peeking out just below his lips. 

“Bucky-”

“Don’t- please, I-”

But you did anyway; you walked up to him, exposing your next slightly while you watched his red eyes stir. He could only shake his head, desperately trying to reduce the hunger that had been building. 

“Bucky, we’re mates, aren’t we? It’s okay, I trust you.” 

However, again he shook his head—not wanting you to be forced into the life that he lived. You had barely just met each other and there was no way he was going to let you turn; there’s a possibility you’re going to regret it. 

Steve has come behind you now, placing a cup of blood in his hands, the two of you watching as he chugged the thick liquid. 

Once he drank the blood, his eyes started to turn back to those starling blue eyes, and his fangs retreated as well. A hand went to cup your cheek, and you leaned into it out of habit. 

“One day, doll, if that’s what you want.” 

You nodded at him before pulling the two of them in a hug—Steve was quite surprised by your actions yet again, but he reciprocated by wrapping his arms around you. 

You knew that this was going to be your family now; you would be spending your days cooped up in this large house of theirs. So Bucky was right, even if you already know your answer. 

One day you will be one.


End file.
